Young
by panicpeachpit
Summary: One-shot. Childhood!AU. Back in the time when Ethan and Arthur met, they've been inseparable. Ever since that day in the park, they stick together through childhood, adolescence and adulthood until the very end.


**This is my prediction of how Arthur (from Holby City) and Ethan met, and I couldn't help myself but add Cal in too.**

 **Oneshot: Young**

Steam rolled off the tarmac in the children's playground, the sun gleaming down on the metal slide and wooden play frame. It was deserted, far too hot for any children to play. Only one little boy sat on the metal swing, his blond hair shining. He sighed, leaning his head against the metal loops of the swing. He was bored. Usually, his older brother Caleb (who he affectionately called Cal for short) was with him, and they'd go to the park together as it was only a few blocks down the road from their house. However, Caleb was at summer camp, leaving his little brother for most of the day, and now he had nobody to play with.

"Hmmfff," Ethan hummed, drumming a hand on his thigh, trying to entertain himself. He wished his mummy was with him, but she was having a check up at the hospital. She had a nasty disease called 'cancer'. Ethan hated cancer.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?"

Ethan turned his head so fast his hair flew out, eyes wide as he looked this boy up and down. He had floppy brown hair, kind blue eyes, black framed glasses similar to his own resting on his little button nose, and a thumb stuck in his mouth childishly. He pulled his thumb out to give Ethan a toothy grin. It was nice to see the boy smiling, most children were mean to Ethan or never gave him the time of day because he was so little and a 'crybaby' but this boy seemed kind.

"N-not much," Ethan answered quietly, hoping the boy wouldn't notice his stutter. Ethan didn't know why, but others always got angry when he stuttered, but this boy didn't. The boy walked a little closer, clearly just as shy.

"Oh. Do you...do you mind if I sit with you?" The little boy asked, tilting his head to the side and motioning to the empty swing. Ethan nodded.

"Sure y-you can,"

"Okay,"

They sat in silence, Ethan wringing his hands as he usually did when he was bored or nervous, and the little boy playing with his glasses. A gentle breeze rushed through the air, soothing the hot weather slightly. It was calm. Ethan stopped wringing his hands and the boy stopped playing with his glasses.

"So...what's your name?" The little boy asked, turning to Ethan.

"I'm E-Ethan," He smiled. The little boy grinned.

"I'm Arthur. It's a pleasure to meet you," He held out a formal and polite hand for Ethan to shake, which he did with sweaty palms. It felt like a very grown-up thing to do.

"Likewise," Ethan responded, using the same term he heard his daddy use sometimes. They smiled once more at each other.

"Wanna go on the slide?" Arthur piped up.

"O-okay!" Ethan responded eagerly. "Race you there!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 years later (Ethan/Arthur is 7 and Cal is 9)

"Ready or not, comin' to find you!"

Childish giggling rang through the house as Arthur rushed up the stairs, loud and about as graceful as a baby elephant. Arthur immediately checked Ethan's room, falling to his knees and checking under the bed.

"You'll never f-f-find me!" Ethan giggled from somewhere, as Arthur grinned.

"If you keep talking then I will!" Arthur smirked, getting up and following the noise of laughing. Cautiously, he pushed open the door of Ethan's parents room. There was a large amount of noise coming fro their double bed, but the most suspicious thing was the body underneath the duvet, not extremely well hidden. Arthur burst into giggles.

"Found you!" Arthur squealed, pouncing onto the lump under the duvet. Ethan emerged from his nest, hair tousled and glasses askew, bright red with color and a big grin on his face.

"Come c-catch me!" Ethan grinned, leaping out of the covers and running. Arthur got onto his feet and chased Etha down the stairs, arms flailing as he rushed. Ethan was very good at running, even though he was giggling so hard. Arthur was getting faster and catching up as they reached the hall, running into the kitchen, almost neck to neck when-

Crash.

"Ouch, you little!" they both ran into the unsuspecting body of Cal, who crossed his arms and looked down at them, pretending to be cross. He couldn't stay mad at them, especially when they were smiling like that.

"S-sorry Cal!" Ethan huffed, out of breath, trying to look 'sorry' with a smirk on his face. Cal sighed.

"Yeah, sure,"

"Sorry," Arthur giggled, taking Ethan's arm and walking out of the kitchen with him. Arthur whispered cheekily "He stinks of dog!" causing them both to laugh even more.

"What did you just say?" called Cal.

"Oh no!" Ethan and Arthur broke into a run as Cal chased after them, pretending to be furious as he rushed to 'get them back for being cheeky'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 years later (Ethan/Arthur is 14)

The usual spring in Ethan's walk had completely gone as he strode across the busy school at hometime, flooding with students all whooping and yelling as they rushed out of the building for freedom. Ethan walked to his locker, shoving his books in roughly and kept walking, head down out of the doors. His eyes fixated on the ssneakingound, weeds snaking through the cracks in the pavement, walking home. He barely noticed as Arthur came bounding up to him.

"Hey!" Arthur greeted. "I was waiting for you to walk to home with, but you weren't waiting for me."

"Oh. Sorry I forgot." Ethan whispered, giving him a tiny smile and walking. Arthur fell into step with him, hands thrust deep into his pockets. The silence felt horrible. Usually they'd chat about their day, discuss what they wanted to do later, talk about becoming doctors together, but there was none of that today. Just plain, boring, uncomfortable silence. Ethan barely noticed, eyes vacant.

"So...did you read that book I leant to you?" Arthur asked casually. Ethan shrugged.

"Not yet,"

"Oh,"

Arthur was internally yelling at himself. What did he do wrong? God, he couldn't lose the only friend he'd only ever had. Why was Ethan so upset?

"Was school okay?" Arthur asked quietly, so quietly that Ethan could pretend he hadn't heard if he wanted.

"It...It was fine." Ethan muttered. Arthur nodded.

"Right. 'Kay." Arthur responded. He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to think of something, anything to talk about. Something that'd cheer Ethan up maybe. He opened his mouth to make some lame comment about the weather when Ethan suddenly began talking.

"Do you ever just f-feel like life isn't fair?" Ethan asked. Arthur was about to answer when Ethan kept talking.

"It's just...why do some people get to be h-happy and others j-just don't? L-like you c-can't control the b-bad stuff, it j-just creeps u-up on you when you're not suspecting it." Ethan's voice sounded weird. A little strained and choked. Arthur was trying to work it out when the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

Ethan was trying very hard not to cry.

"Ethan, are you-"

"W-why is nothing EVER fair? G-good people, k-kind people, their l-lives are r-ruined!" Ethan's voice was raised. "It's...it's just not fair." It dropped to a tiny whisper. Arthur placed a hand on Ethan's back, motioning for him to sit on the short wall that surrounded Arthur's house. They sat, Ethan blinking more than necessary, wringing his hands, same as he did when he was only five and they first met. Arthur would smile at the silly memories they had together is he wasn't watching his friend's eyes fill with tears.

"Something really bad has happened, hasn't it?" Arthur asked gently. Ethan nodded.

"Yeah. It's my m-mum." Ethan paused, breathing hard. "The cancer is g-getting worse." Arthur's stomach dropped.

"Eth...I'm so sorry." Arthur sighed. They stayed quiet, just looking into the road as the cars passed slowly. "Cancer's horrible." Arthur whispered, knowing how bad it had affected Ethan and Cal's mum. He hated cancer nearly as much as the brothers did.

"Hey," Arthur placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder. "How 'bout we go to the comic shop, I'll show you my favorite one?" Ethan perked up a little. Then he slumped again.

"Can't. Gotta g-go home and see mum." Ethan's bottom lip wobbled slightly.

"Okay. Can I come?" Arthur asked. Ethan slowly nodded.

"Alright," Ethan smiled. "Come on then, Artie." Arthur smiled at the affectionate old nickname. Ethan wiped his eyes slightly, and Arthur played along with the whole 'it's my dust allergy' charade.

"Tell you what," Arthur smiled. "When I'm a doctor, like you will be, I'll find a cure for cancer." Ethan grinned.

"We'll d-do it together," Ethan decided.

"Sounds like a plan, Eth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 years later (Ethan/Arthur is 17)

"Try again,"

"I can't!"

"Just...try again."

Arthur was doing his very best not to laugh as Ethan attempted to start the car, causing it to jerk forward. He'd have been terrified if he wasn't focused on keeping a straight face.

"Seriously, Arthur, I can't!" Ethan panicked, sighing. Arthur smiled softly.

"Seriously, Ethan, you can!" Arthur clamoured. Ethan groaned.

"Can you drive?" Ethan begged. He even stuck his bottom lip out for effect.

Not a chance. You need to learn!" Arthur told him. "I'm not doing all the driving anymore, and I don't think Cal will either!"

"Oh, damn." Ethan sighed. It was the closest he got to swearing, unless 'gosh' counted. "Well, it's safe to say that if we want to go to the shops in time, then we're royally screwed because this useless lump of metal won't work!" Ethan whined.

"Oh, stop it." Arthur swatted him a little. "Try again."

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Ethan muttered, breathing hard before trying to get the car going. Arthur held his breath, crossed his toes, murmured 'please just let it work' as the car revved up.

"Ah, finally!" Ethan grinned. Arthur smiled back.

"Yep, at long last, eh?" Arthur teased. "Come on, let's try and make it today." Ethan sighed and rolled his eyes, and began to drive down the road, ignoring Arthur's comments about speed and how cautious he was. The car moved ungracefully down the road, but at least it was moving, thought Arthur, tightening his seatbelt.

Maybe he shouldn't have offered to teach Ethan to drive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 years later (Ethan and Arthur are 23)

The trees waved back and forth as they passed them, the wind rushing through the leaves and making them fly off the branches. They crunched underneath Ethan and Arthur's feet as they walked along the path.

"-remember that time Cal dared you to climb the drainpipe up the school?" Arthur reminisced. Ethan shuddered.

"I can't forget that," Ethan smiled. "A broken arm and a giant bump to the head. Not my finest hour, but at least you visited me in hospital." Ethan remembered.

"Yeah. Mr Egg Head," Arthur smiled. Ethan laughed a little. They walked in silence, the wind roaring in their ears. Then, Arthur suddenly remembered something.

"Where's the map?" Arthur asked quickly, the task flashing back into his memory. They were walking to a bookshop in the middle of the country, deciding against taking the car as neither of them were very accomplished at driving, but they got a bit sidetracked with reminiscing as they barely ever met up nowadays. Now, they were lost and they hadn't even realised.

"In my pocket, I think." Ethan remembered, hunting for it. He smiled triumphantly when he pulled it out, bunny eared at the edges and crumpled a little, but still readable.

His smile dropped when the wind snatched it from his grasp.

"Ethan!" Arthur cried, as they ran to quickly grab it. They were running as fast as possible to grab it in vain. The wind was laughing at them, Arthur could tell. Just then, he heard a sickening crack and felt pain, lots of it, and collapsed to the floor.

"Arthur?" Ethan quickly stopped, abandoning the map, and kneeled beide arthur. "Lemme see," Arthurs' ankle was twisted at an unnatural angle, looking extremely painful.

"It really...really hurts!" Arthur groaned, flushing with color. Ethan slowly pulled up the hem of Arthur's trousers to look, and discovered that it looked dislocated.

"Right. You're not going to like this, but I'm going to try and do a reduction. That'll help the blood flow while we wait-"

"-for an ambulance? You haven't even called...ouch...one yet!"

"Oh yeah," Ethan hurriedly called for an ambulance, giving the information and receiving a ETA of ten minutes.

"Okay. Let's do this then." Ethan breathed. He slowly placed his hands on Arthur's ankle. Then, he looked into the distance.

"What's that over there?" Ethan asked.

"Where-" a sudden, strong amount of pain rung through his ankle. "OUCH!"

"Sorry, buddy." Ethan grimaced. "Had to be done."

"Oh, s'ok. God that hurts!" Arthur groaned.

"Well. Let's just say that doctors are the worse patients, you're almost crying. Sorry I hurt you" Ethan smiled, feeling a little sorry for him. Arthur noddded.

"I definitely prefer being the doctor, thank you very much!" they chuckled weakly as they sat together on the stone cold path, surrounded with dried out leaves on the dewy grass.

"Let's take the car next time, eh?" Ethan grinned, making Arthur smile even more.

"Yeah, let's."


End file.
